Warum man manche Dinge einfach unterlassen sollte
by Faschingskrapfen
Summary: Peter Pettigrew verbringt seine Abende immer in einer kleinen Muggelbar, wo er der Gryffindor sein kann, der er ist.


**Warum man manche Dinge einfach unterlassen sollte**

Peter Pettigrew saß wie jeden Abend in dem kleinen Pub in einer Seitenstraße, von der kaum ein Zauberer wusste, wenn überhaupt. Es war eine Muggelbar und deswegen verirrten sich nur sehr selten Hexen oder Zauberer hierher.

Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, wie so oft, die dunkelhaarige Schönheit, die sich gerade von zwei Betrunkenen sagen lassen konnte, was für einen hübschen Arsch sie doch hatte. Sie hatte versucht ihre Locken in einem Rossschwanz zu bändigen, war aber daran schändlich gescheitert und ein paar Strähnen hatten sich wieder einen Weg in ihr Gesicht gebahnt. Jetzt hingen sie ihr in die grünen Augen. Es war ein dunkles Grün. Fast so grün wie Lilys Augen.

Es war ein Grün, das einen immer freundlich anblitzte und wenn man sich weiter vorarbeitete, erkannte man den Charme, der nur darauf wartete, an die Oberfläche zu kommen, um dort seine ganze Kraft zu entfalten. Jeder Barbesucher war ihr verfallen und Peter wagte zu behaupten, dass sie der Hauptgrund war, warum die Bar noch immer so gut lief.

Leicht hob er die Hand an, worauf sie sofort mit wippenden Haaren auf ihn zukam. „Ja?", fragte sie.

Sarah vielleicht? Er wusste ihren Namen nicht, doch sie zu fragen traute er sich auch nicht und deswegen versuchte er jedes Mal aufs Neue, ihren Namen herauszufinden. Sarah aber erschien ihm ein passender Name zu sein. Die dunklen Haare, die grünen Augen, die vollen Lippen - eindeutig eine Sarah.

Leise murmelnd bestellte er ein Bier und sah ihr hinterher, als sie zurück zur Bar ging und mit wenigen Handgriffen ein Bier geöffnet hatte. Dann kam sie lächelnd zu ihm zurück. „Willst du sonst noch etwas?"

Bei diesen Worten blieb ihm beinah die Spucke weg. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Danke, nein", sagte Peter schnell und wandte sich sofort wieder ab. Den verstörten Blick bemerkte er nicht, dafür aber, wie ein dunkelhaariger Mann die Bar betrat, einen Arm um Sarah legte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, eher er sie mit sich zur Bar zog, sich selbst ein Bier nahm und ihr schließlich die Haare hinters Ohr steckte.

Die Blicke aller Männer hingen an den Hauptdarstellern der eben gebotenen Szene und langsam konnte man auf manchen Gesichtern eine leise Spur von Hass und Verachtung erkennen, bis sie schließlich in ein, die ganze Bar erfassendes, Grölen und Jubeln verfielen, was Sarah zum Lachen brachte. Kurz flüsterte sie dem Dunkelhaarigen noch etwas ins Ohr, dann verschwand sie im hinteren Teil der Bar.

Jetzt würde sie sich umziehen und dann nach Hause gehen. Die Bar würde sie einer guten Freundin überlassen, die gerade hereinkam und mit allgemeinem Lacher, bedingt durch ihre heutige Frisur – eine Hochsteckfrisur a la Hochhaus – aufgenommen und begrüßt wurde.

Peter hatte immer gedacht, Sarah würde allein nach Hause gehen. Sogar ein bisschen gehofft. Doch dem war anscheinend nie so gewesen, denn _allein _konnte man _das _wirklich nicht nennen.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck vom Bier und ging zu den Toiletten, die über einen langen Gang und einer nie geschlossenen Tür mit den „Umkleidekabinen" Sarahs verbunden waren, wie er wusste.

Nur einmal blickte er zurück, dann schritt er den Gang entlang, zur Tür und sah Sarah durch einen kleinen Spalt im faden Licht einer flimmernden Lampe stehen. Sie trug eine Silberkette um den Hals und streifte sich gerade das gelbe Top über den Kopf. Peter beugte sich vor um nichts zu übersehen, als Sarah sich kurz umdrehte und ihre Haare löste. Sie reichten ihr ein wenig über die Schultern, wo sie schließlich einer leichten Wölbung Platz machten. Er musste ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn Sarah blickte plötzlich genau in seine Richtung. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte er noch zurück springen.

Noch bevor Sarah nachschauen konnte, eilte er schon aus dem Pub, verwandelte sich zurück in die Ratte, die er nun einmal war und eilte nach Hause.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter an diesem Sonntag. Noch langsamer als sonst, noch unsinniger war die Dämmerung die jetzt einsetzte. Heute hatte Sarah frei, er würde sich auf nichts freuen können.

Peter saß mit seinen Freunden im Park. Sie hatten sich so lange nicht mehr gesehen und er konnte an Lilys Bauch inzwischen eine erhebliche Rundung erkennen. Sirius grinste schon den ganzen Abend vor sich hin, da er heute erfahren hatte, dass er bald Pate werden würde. Remus saß daneben und unterhielt sich mit James über die Aurorenausbildung und Lily setzte sich gerade eben zu ihm. „Na, was treibst du  
denn immer so, Peter?", fragte sie. Er lächelte unbestimmt. „Nicht viel. Nur das, was alle so tun", antwortete er ausweichend.

Es stimmte ja. Er hatte nicht viel zu tun in seinem Leben. Dem Orden war er nicht wirklich eine Hilfe und die Todesser ließen ihn bis jetzt auch noch in Ruhe, da er kein wirkliches Genie an den Tag legte. Seine Freunde traf er auch kaum mehr, da sie alle ihren Ausbildungen und Berufen nachgingen. Er selbst arbeitete als kleiner Angestellter in einer Muggelpost. Es war ein sehr mühseliger Job. Im Allgemeinen erschien es ihm, dass die Muggelwelt verdammt anstrengend war. Nur die Abende verschafften ihm etwas Entspannung. Es waren die Abende, an denen er der Frau seiner Träume aus der Ferne nah sein konnte.

Es war nicht das, was er wollte. Doch war es für den Moment genug, geschweige denn, dass es jemals _mehr_ werden würde.

„Was machst du denn ein Gesicht, wie sieben Tage Regen?", fragte ihn der glückliche Sirius. Peter schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf. Sirus würde es nicht verstehen. Remus vielleicht, aber er wollte den Werwolf heute nicht belästigen, schon allein, weil ihm heute eine Vollmondnacht bevorstand. „Wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin?", fragte da auch schon James, der ihn gleichzeitig besorgt musterte. „Ich geh nur schnell eine Runde spazieren. Zu Vollmond bin ich wieder da", sagte er an Remus gewandt, der in aber zu ignorieren schien und mit gerunzelter Stirn zum Himmel blickte.

Peter ließ den Park hinter sich und marschierte die Straße hinab. Es war so ruhig hier. Viel zu ruhig. Kurzerhand apparierte er in ein ihm sehr bekanntes Viertel Londons, wo Autos sich noch immer einen Weg durch das abendliche Getümmel bahnten.

Er ging weiter und dachte nach. Seine Freunde würden ihn wirklich nicht verstehen. Sie hatten es noch nie getan, zu Schulzeiten nicht und heute schon gar nicht. Sie sahen immer nur den schwächlichen Peter, der zu nichts fähig war. Er hatte sie damals in Hogwarts manchmal lächeln sehen oder sogar flüstern hören.

Da vorne sah er brauen Locken! Konnte das sein?

Urplötzlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte, er kam ihr näher. Tatsächlich! Eindeutig Sarah.

Er wusste nicht, warum er ihr folgte, doch irgendetwas bewog ihn dazu, ihr ohne ihr Wissen näher zu sein. Sie bog in eine Seitenstraße ab.

Was tat sie denn dort?!

Er blickte ihr hinterher und kurz bevor sie im Dunkeln vollkommen verschwand, ging er ebenso in die Seitengasse hinein. Seltsamerweise überkam ihn eine leichte Unruhe.  
Sarah marschierte weiter, hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Schließlich verschwand sie in einem hell beleuchteten Restaurant nur um kurze Zeit darauf wieder heraus zu eilen. Diesmal rannte sie weiter, doch _diesmal _verfolgte sie nicht nur Peter. Aus dem Dunkeln sprangen drei Männer und liefen ihr laut lachend hinterher. Es war eindeutig, dass sie schon einiges getrunken hatten. Sarah schien sie auch bemerkt haben, denn sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Peter, der schon immer etwas mehr auf den Rippen gehabt hatte, fiel schon bald zurück. Angst um Sarah keimte in ihm auf, als die Männer sie erreicht hatten und sie gegen eine Hausmauer schupften. Der größte von ihnen packte sie an den Schultern und wollte sie zu Boden werfen, doch hatte er nicht mit den Schmerzen in den Regionen seines besten Stücks gerechnet, die er schon bald haben würde. Er ging zu Boden und ein siegessicherer Ausdruck wanderte auf Sarahs Gesicht. Allerdings waren da immer noch die anderen zwei, die nicht so dumm schienen, als ob sie denselben Fehler machen würden. Sie machten einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch jetzt zog Peter seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Fluch ab, der die beiden haarscharf verfehlte. Entgeistert drehten sie sich um.

„Verschwindet!", keuchte Peter, den Zauberstab noch immer auf sie gerichtet. Als Antwort erhielt er nur höhnisches Gelächter. „Sonst was, Fettsack?", lachten sie. Selbst den am Boden kauernde konnte Peter grinsen sehen. Der Schlag Sarahs war eindeutig nicht fest genug gewesen.

Drohend ließ Peter einen weiteren Fluch auf die beiden los und diesmal traf er und der Mann, der Sarah am nächsten war, segelte durch die Luft, knallte gegen die Wand und fiel auf den harten Boden. Dort blieb er regungslos liegen. Sarah sag geschockt zu dem Mann und wollte weglaufen, doch wurde sie aufgehalten. Peter stellte sich vor sie und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die zwei übrigen Männer. „Verschwindet", sagte er nochmals.

Zu seiner Verwunderung drehten sie sich um und rannten davon.

„Was hast du getan?"

Sarah blickte zu dem regungslosen Mann am Boden. „Ist er – ist er tot?!", fragte sie und sah Peter angsterfüllt an. Da sich dieser nicht sicher war, ging er vor dem Mann in die Hocke und tastete nach dem Puls. Er fand keinen.

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte Sarah und wich ein paar Schritte vor Peter zurück. „Du hast ihn getötet!" schrie sie. „Wer bist du? Was - was bist du?!"

Peter sah den Hass und die Abscheu in ihren Augen. Nichts als Ekel stand darin. Keine Dankbarkeit. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er.

„Es tut dir leid?! Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Du bist ein Mörder! Ein Monster!"

„Ich meinte nicht das", sagte er und deutete auf die Leiche. „Sondern das."

Peter richtete den Zauberstab auf Sarah. „Oblivate."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich wie ein wahrer Gryffindor. Er war frei.


End file.
